


The Way It Could Have Gone

by AshlingRae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlingRae/pseuds/AshlingRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of walking away after their dance, Harry and Hermione share a passionate kiss that changes their futures in astounding ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O' Children

**Author's Note:**

> H/Hr – romance, limited Ron-bashing.  
> Alternate Ending past dance scene in Deathly Hallows Part 1  
> Disclaimers: No, this story does not fit with any part of the books or movies past Harry and Hermione dancing to “O’Children” by Nick Cave. If you are not a fan of the H/Hr pairing, I would suggest avoiding this story. I don’t want critiques on my pairing, but rather my writing. And of course, I do not own these characters.

Harry couldn’t handle the sound of the news anymore, coming through the static on the radio. It had helped Ron to hear that his family wasn’t listed, but Ron wasn’t there anymore. Harry heard a song bleeding through the names. He walked to the radio and adjusted it to hear the music only. It was what they both needed, him and Hermione, to have fun, if only for a moment. 

Their dance was awkward at first, Harry pulling Hermione along reluctantly, until she saw the desire in his eyes. The desire to make her smile. That’s what finally did it. After all this time in hiding, searching for the horcruxes and seemingly making no progress, and having the most dangerous wizards in the world out for their blood, Harry just wanted to see her happy.

So she broke out in a smile, and started dancing along, without him forcing her to do so. They were both able to forget their circumstances in their spinning. They twirled each other outward, laughing at the lack of traditional roles, the equity of the place as leader. Harry pulled her close and held her there by his head, cheek to cheek, while spinning slowly and rocking back and forth between feet. He could hear her pulse in her neck until she pulled away a bit, realizing that this was not the time for happiness. Harry did not agree. He didn’t let her walk away this time.

Before Hermione had the chance to leave him standing alone in the center of their tent, he looked her in the eyes again. This time his desire was more than just to see his friend smile. Harry realized in that moment that he wanted so badly to kiss her. He couldn’t do that. There was a war on, and Ron, well, he wasn’t sure about Ron’s opinion anymore. 

Ron had walked out in a huff what seemed so long ago, and he seemed to think there was something going on between them already. Had there been? No, Hermione said that was nothing. Then again, maybe there was just something in the way. Something that may not be an issue for them anymore. 

Harry leaned in to her, holding his breath, waiting for her reaction. For the brightest witch of her age, Hermione was slow to catch on. Her head fell back to get a better look at him, holding his position despite the apparent rejection, still hopeful. That’s when Hermione understood, he was trying to kiss her, if she let him. Slowly she moved into his space, and then decisively, she brought her lips to his. Harry let out the breath he had kept in, relief washing over him when he discovered that he had not ruined what they had with his brazen move. And then a sigh of enjoyment when he realized she was kissing him too. She wanted this after all, only under certain conditions would they allow themselves this truth. 

Hermione reached up and slid her hand behind Harry’s head, grasping at his neck to bring him even closer to her. He touched the side of her face, grazing his thumb over her cheekbone, wiping a tear down from her eye. He could not tell why she was crying, yet kissing him back so passionately. When he paused to bring it up, she moved to kissing his neck instead. 

That is what broke him. With her lips on his collarbone, Harry let out a light breathy sigh. He felt her smile at his reaction, and all the while their skin didn’t part. 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” he said to her. 

Hermione hesitated. She did not realize she wanted this until only moments ago. How can she respond to such a sentiment honestly, without hurting his feelings?

“I never realized how I felt about you until now,” she looked up to meet his gaze. “How could I have been so blind?” 

He brushed her hair out of her face and tipped her head forward, pressing a kiss into her hair. They stood like that, in each other’s space, for what seemed like hours. Each considered what happens next. Harry realized he still held Hermione’s hands at their sides, and he pulls one up to look at. Part of him still did not believe how that night was unfolding. Here he was, holding his best friend’s hand, but unlike all the times before, there was an air of romance and beautiful tension. 

Hermione let go of his hand only to reach for his face. She cupped his cheek gently and looked into his eyes. This was the first time she noticed their particular shade of jade green. It immediately became her favorite. She brought her face to his again, and pulled him to meet her half way. This kiss was more decided. They became entranced with each other’s presence. 

Of course, it was Hermione who finally broke and needed answers.

“What does this mean for us?” she asked. Harry wasn’t sure either. But her hair was still so close to his face, and he still held her in his arms. He knew for certain that he didn’t want to mess it up.

“Look, you’re my best friend Hermione,” he swallowed hard, but the lump in his throat persisted through the rest of his speech. “And I kinda want to pretend that I’m okay with being just that. But we’re in a war and I can’t pretend anymore.” He was speaking more intensely now, throwing all caution to the wind and rambling. “I’m sick of spending so much time together and not being able to let you know that I want to kiss you every time I see you in pain, or that I want to fall asleep together rather than across the tent. I want to be with you, Hermione. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, but I couldn’t go on each day like this, trying to act like I don’t love you.”

He stopped. Immediately. He had thought about telling Hermione he liked her. He had not planned on a declaration of love. 

Hermione smiled, a truly genuine smile, which Harry had not seen since before they went on the run. She leaned in to kiss him.

***************************************************

This is my first fanfic so don't be too cruel! That being said, I've been through the critique process before so constructive criticism is welcomed!

I plan on fixing up a smutty scene to follow this one, which can be read or skipped depending on the reader's preference, without it impacting their understanding of the larger plot. That should be Chapter 2!

Also, credit where credit is due. I titled this chapter after the Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds song "O' Children" which played in the background of the dance in the film, because that song is beautiful and perfect, and it is a large part of why I've found that scene so inspiring.


	2. Laid Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione have sex for the first time while alone and on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely sex scene. It can be skipped if the audience is not a fan of that, without it affecting their understanding of the plot. 
> 
> I tried to take the artistic route rather than the detailed and the vulgar route. Personal choice, still trying to establish my identity and style in smut writing. Let me know what you think. Not even sure if it counts as smut anymore, but maybe that's because I've read and edited so many times I no longer find it titillating. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism welcomed, and in this case, appreciated! Still learning the art of writing "dirty" fan fiction.

There was a resolve to her actions that was unmistakable. 

Even Harry, who was not known for being smooth or knowledgeable about women, picked up on her cue. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her just centimeters as they moved together. She grasped the back of his neck, brushing her fingers through the hair at the nape. She parted her lips and breathed him in. She could feel the tension mounting between them. He grew hard against her body.

It was not the first time she’d seen him erect. After all, they were teenagers and he had love interests in the past. But this state, which once made Hermione roll her eyes and turn away, was all at once so desirable. She found herself eager to push herself closer to him. It was a longing she never expected to be so strong. She parted from his mouth and glanced to her cot, then back to Harry.

He was beyond obliging. 

“Yeah,” he said, stammering. “Yes, okay.” He then began walking backwards, too polite to turn his back on her now. When they reached the sleeping area, he adopted a mask of finesse. He guided her by the waist, and laid her down slowly. He scooted onto the make shift bed and pulled in close. He held her face, and ran his thumb across her brow down her cheek. He made his way down to her blouse, where he undid the top button. She inhaled deeply and her eyes fluttered closed. Gauging her reaction, he continued to release each button. With each, he revealed more of her sparsely freckled porcelain skin. When he reached the bottom hem, he slid the shirt off her shoulders, leaving her more exposed to him than she had ever been before. 

With a breath, she lifted his sweater over his head and tossed it aside. He leaned over her, skin to skin, his chest skimming her breasts. The contact made her shiver. She ran her hand down his back until she stopped at the top of his pants. She traced the top of them around to the front, where she dared to graze her hand across his lap. He inhaled sharply at the anticipation that was evolving. 

With much resistance, Harry languidly drew from her bare breasts to her navel, and upon her slight nod, unfastened her jeans. He plunged his hand into her bikini and touched her gently. Hermione instinctively arched towards his hand. She undid his belt and pants while he caressed her. She slid his pants and boxers down as far as she could get them, and she took him in her hand. 

Eager, he kicked his jeans to the floor. The sensation she was bringing him was new and exciting. He had never made it this far with any previous girlfriend. He pulled his hand free of her underwear. She missed the contact. He guided her jeans down as far as they’d go and she lifted her hips to help him remove them entirely. 

At this moment, they realized where it was going. They were most certainly going to do this. 

“Harry?” she started. Her voice betrayed her nerves. “Have you ever done this before?”

“No,” he said, slightly embarrassed, though he knew she wouldn’t judge him either way. “Have you?”

“No, I haven’t.” She bit at the corner of her bottom lip. “I’m glad it’s you,” she told him.

He smiled at her, and with that, resumed where they had been. Harry touched her again, and felt how wet he had made her. He could not fathom how he had done this. With all the bravery he could muster, Harry slipped his finger into Hermione. 

She gasped again. She gripped him tighter, and in response, began stroking him in long, relaxed motions. Together, they whimpered their approval. 

Harry bit at her earlobe, nibbling gently and trailing his mouth down her neck, around to her clavicle. He explored her with his kisses. This was new territory, and he had to pay his respect. Hermione was not something he could claim, but rather their experience together was to be cherished. She began breathing quicker than before. Her senses flooded; she was dazed. 

They continued for some time, neither too sure of how to approach the next stage of the act. It was Harry who finally decided he could not wait any longer. He rolled on top of her and settled himself between her legs. By this time, Hermione was pining for him. She positioned his erection at her lips and he slowly began pushing into her. 

The pain she expected never came, and instead she found a pleasurably tight sensation. He filled her to where she was burning, in the best ways imaginable. Harry pulled back and gently thrust inwards again. He felt her body hold him firmly. With each push forward, the pressure was building for each of them. Harry adjusted himself and brought his knees up beneath Hermione’s legs. He struck a sweet spot there that made her cry out.

Hermione grasped onto Harry’s hips. She trailed one hand from his right hip up his torso, reaching his pecs. She held there, next to his heart, before reaching back to run her fingers through his dark hair. She too, was all too surprised at how their night progressed. Not only was she having sex for the first time, but she was sharing it with Harry Potter. Harry, who she had helped in his own love life time and time again. Who she had stood beside through the most horrible tragedies. Who despite everything he had been through, was always able to make her smile. She was sharing it with her best friend, and the man she’s loved without realizing for so long.

Urged on by her soft noises, Harry moved faster. It was so intimate, he thought, to share this with her. She raised her hand above her head and clenched the pillowcase. She felt her feet curl and just after, a wave began overtaking her that moved through her entire body. Her walls gripped Harry in pulses. It sent him over the edge to his own orgasm, rocking into her as they held their breath. 

As Harry slowed, they kissed again, grinning wide in disbelief. They had made love to each other, and it was beautiful. He could feel his heart laid bare for her to see. She nestled beside him, with her leg strewn over his and her head on his chest. The bliss on her face reassured Harry. He ran his fingers across her cheek.


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the night change the relationships between everyone throughout the rest of the wizarding war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice I had a different third chapter here previously, that I have since deleted and replaced. It set me on a path of giving many details about the differences during the war, when I really wanted to write about what happens after the war ends. I replaced it with this brief interlude, which is optional, just skimming over Ron and Ginny's reactions to the new romance, and transitioning into the next stage of their lives.

The night Harry and Hermione shared had changed everything. It was like they finally understood. See, they had spent years sorting out their feelings, falling in and out of love the same way all adolescents do. Harry with Cho and then with Ginny, Hermione with Victor and Ron, Ron with Fleur, Lavender, and Hermione. It was never Harry and Hermione.   
Harry thought that was because they were such close friends. He thought it was because neither could risk their friendship for teenage romance. In a way, he was right. Instead, they saved it until they were ready. Though they were only on the cusp of adulthood in terms of age, the war had one side effect they did not expect, maturity.   
As they gazed at each other in the amber of the morning sunlight seeping through the tent, they both knew that this love was strong. It was secure. They had faced enough and had been through enough together that they felt confident going forward into an adult relationship. They no longer feared ruining their friendship, because they knew that it was an integral part of love. Above all, they believed they could last.   
That is how everything changed for them. Ron eventually returned to the group, but it was too late for him to win Hermione back. Without the influence of the horcrux, he was able to come to terms with his friends’ new arrangement, because he saw that having Hermione as a friend could be just as good as having her as a lover. And besides, they all had more important things to focus on.  
The war raged on around them. With support from the army Neville was erecting at school, and countless others along the way, the trio made it back in to Hogwarts, in search of yet another horcrux. Though, when Harry entered, arm around Hermione’s waist, Ginny did not run to hug the man she’d given such urgent kisses. Too observant for that, she smiled at them both, genuinely happy to see them all safe, but politely excused herself for a moment. She too, would come to accept that things were not as they were before.   
The battle of Hogwarts would draw to a close by the next morning. Not everyone made it to the other side. But, when Harry stumbled away from Voldemort after he collapsed to the ground as Tom Riddle once again, Hermione greeted him with the longest-awaited hug in wizarding history. They kissed in front of everyone present, though most were too concerned with hugging their own loved ones. They had won. Harry broke the Elderwand and threw it into Great Lake. No one should have so much power.   
The trio made history, as they were destined to. Now all that was left for them was to find some kind of normal.


	4. Close to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione finally graduates. Harry surprises her with a celebration.

\---One Year Later---  
Harry wished he could be with Hermione during the entire graduation from Hogwarts. Unfortunately, that was not how it worked. On graduation day, only students are able to attend on the grounds of Hogwarts, and guests stand on the shore of the Great Lake, awaiting their loved one’s arrival in the little boats which took them across on their first night before the sorting ceremony. It took twice as many now that everyone was grown.

Harry would have gone back with Hermione, really he would have, if there had not been Deatheaters and sympathizers left in the world. The new ministry needed him there, to help imprison those who threatened the peace that the wizarding world was just regaining. Well, his experience in the field was more valuable in that pursuit than a last year of education in Hogwarts would be. Still, when the sun began to set behind the castle, and the torches on the boats were lit, he felt a pang of jealousy for what he had missed out on. And yet, he also felt true happiness that his partner got to go through it.

He was so proud of her, as he finally caught sight of her across the water. Her hair was down tonight, as full and frizzy as it was so many years ago. She smiled at him, and he could swear he saw a tear shine in the orange glow of the sky beside her. Hermione was always most beautiful when she was smiling this brightly.

As the boats reach the shore, all the students climb out to race to their loved ones arms, robes dragging on the grass. Harry stepped forward to meet her, and greeted her with a hug and picked her up off her feet for just a second. He kisses her on the cheek as he sets her down.

“Congratulations Hermione. It’s truly wonderful,” he said.

“Thanks,” she told him. “Your turn.” They laughed together.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the crowd. At once, they disapparated, leaving behind a swirl of themselves in the air. When they appeared in their next location, it took Hermione’s breath away.

It was the forest they spent so much time in a year and a half ago. The forest from Hermione’s childhood with her parents that she shared with Harry. It was summer now, and instead of an ice-covered river, it flowed silently in the background. The trees with covered in fairy lights, complimenting the fireflies in the distance. There was a light blanket covering the ground and a picnic basket with a bottle of sherry sitting on top.

“I know you’re not a big fan of alcohol, but I figured it’s a celebration,” he continued, “though you don’t have to…”

“I love it Harry,” she cut him off with a light kiss on the lips. “And I’m so glad you brought me here. I’ve missed you so much, I’m glad it can be just us for a while.”

Harry pulled a champagne flute from the basket and began pouring the sherry into it, he offered it to her and to his surprise, she took it gratefully.  
“I’ve been meaning to talk to you Hermione. Now that you’ve graduated, I wanted to ask you what you had planned for the future.” Harry took a swig of his own drink. It did a poor job of concealing his nerves about bringing up the conversation.

“I think I want to pursue a job at the ministry now. I’ve spoken to Kingsley Shacklebolt personally, and he says there is always room for someone there with a mind to support magical creatures with human-like intelligence."

“That would be brilliant, Hermione.” He took another sip. “And then we would practically work together. We’d see each other every day.”  
“You won’t get sick of me?” she joked.

“No, in fact,” Harry became increasingly aware of the small box he’d been keeping in his pocket this whole time. “That’s kind of what I wanted to talk about.” He finished his drink in a haste. Hermione looked more puzzled by the second as his anxiety grew more apparent. Then with his sherry finished, Harry realized he now had nothing to hide behind, nothing to do with his hands. He decided to take Hermione’s in them. “We’ve been together for, what, a year and a half now? And best friends so many years before that. Hermione, I love you- you know I love you. I know what I want in life, and you’re it.”

“Oh Harry, I love you so much too,” she said. She was touched, but she hadn’t quite caught on. He’d have to be more direct.

“Hermione, what I’m saying is, I want to marry you. I mean- would you marry me?” He paused for a second, to do it right. He pulled the box from his pocket at last and opened it before her. “Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?”

He watched her eyes flick down to the ring, just for a second. Just to see what was there, and then she met his with the softest look he’d ever seen from her. He could see the gleam at the corners of her eyes.

“Yes, Harry. Of course, yes.” She cupped his face in her hands, and pulled into him. Though, what began as an intense and passionate kiss turned into fits of giggles quickly. “Did we just get engaged?” she asked.

“Yeah, we did.” He picked the ring out of the case which had fallen to the ground, and slid it onto her finger. “It was my mother’s, by the way. My dad gave this to my mum.”

“It’s beautiful,” she said.

“They would have loved you. I think I’d be making them proud,” he said, regarding marrying Hermione.

“You always have been,” she said, as she lay her head down on his shoulder. He rested his hand on her knee and for a moment, and they looked out into the night sky together.


End file.
